parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dilbert
Dilbert is the title character and mouthless man appearing in the comic strip by Scott Adams. He also appears in the television series. He has wavy hair and a head shaped like a chef's hat and wears oval-shaped glasses, a white shirt, a red and black striped tie, black pants, and black shoes. He works in an office. Roles *He played as the Magic Mirror in Alice White and the Seven Robots. *He played as S.D. Kluger in Roger Claus is Coming to Town. *He played as King Triton in The Little Mother. *He played as Cobra Bubbles in Isabella and Dumbo. *He played as Sneezy in Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men. *He played as Otto in Kristoff Hood. *He played as The Grand Duke in Candacerella. *He played as Grumpy in Cecilia White and the Seven Men. *He played as Friar Tuck in Roger Hood. *He played as Hiram Flaversham in The Great Panther Detective. *He played as Bagheera in The Person Book. *He played as Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (DisneyLovefan Style). *He played as the Stove in Beauty and the Orangutan. *He played as José Carioca in The Three Caballeros (DisneyLovefan Style). *He played as Eeyore in The Many Adventures of Botley the Robot. *He played as L.B. Mammoth in Ocean Animals Don't Dance. *He played as Rafiki in The Snow King. *He played as Humbert the Huntsman in Sofia White and the Seven Heroes and Wendy White and the Seven Characters. *He played as Maurice in Beauty and the Scarecrow. *He played as Wooly Mammoth the Elephant in Parents Don't Dance. *He played as Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Forrest Gump. *He played as King Hubert in Sleeping Beauty (DisneyLovefan Style). *He played as Uncle Albert in Linda Poppins. *He played as the Genie in Tylerladdin. *He played as the Indian Chief in Phineas Pan. *He played as Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (DisneyLovefan Style). *He played as Philoctetes in Phineascules and Milescules. *He played as Vladimir in Isabellastasia. *He played as Yukon Cornelius in Leap the Red-Nosed Frog. *He played as Captain Neweyes in We're Back!: An Invertebrate's Story. *He played as Nessus in Tylercules. *He played as the Emperor in Mindylan. *He played as King Neptune in The RobinBob HoodPants Movie. *He played as Quasimodo in The Office Worker of Notre Dame. *He played as Anger in Inside Out (150Movies Style). *He played as The Caterpillar in Charity in Wonderland. *He played as Human Kuzco in The Office Worker's New Groove. *He played as Alan-A-Dale in Bob Hood and Froggo Hood. *He played as Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Dilbert. *He played as Bromley in The Aardvark Princess. *He played as Fagin in Arthur and Company. *He played as Nick Wilde in Persontopia. *He played as Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Father Detective. *He played as Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Dilbert. *He played as Prince Lir in The Last Dinosaur. *He played as Eugene H. Krabs (Mr. Krabs) in The TimmyBob TurnerPants Movie. *He played as Seymour S. Sassafras in Here Comes Guru Ant. *He played as Ye-Ye in Ni Hao, Young Anna. *He played as E.T. in Dilbert The Extra-Terrestrial. *He played as Tom Cat in Dilbert and Mac: The Movie. *He played as Squidward Tentacles in The LoudBob KiddingtonPants Movie. *He played as Horton the Elephant in Dilbert Hears a Cat. *He played as Frosty the Snowman in Dilbert the Snowman. Portrayals *In Guru Ant (Dilbert), he is played by Guru Ant. *In Hercules (Dilbert), he is played by Hercules. *In Quasimodo (Dilbert), he is played by Quasimodo. *In Aladdin (Dilbert), he is played by Aladdin. Gallery Dilbert.jpg Dilbert-dilbert-6 67.jpg Dilbert1.png Dilbert.png Dilbert-thumb.jpg Dilbert-02 6.jpg Dilbert animation cell.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Men Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Mouthless Characters Category:Gay Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Characters Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Dilbert Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Comic Strip Characters